


The Real Thing

by VictoriaAGrey



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU... sorta, Hannibal loves to provoke Will, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sexual Content, Will loves to surprise Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/pseuds/VictoriaAGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannibal returns home with Anthony to discuss the terms of his silence regarding his assumed identity, Will finds out one of those terms is sex... and he's furious.</p>
<p>/// Basically assume Will is with Hannibal in Antipasto instead of Bedelia and you're good to go. ///</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/gifts).



> For cavaleirahh <3 I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it <3
> 
> Prompt for this fic is in the end notes.

Blood arched through the air after Hannibal struck Anthony over the head with a bust of Aristotle a second time. _The first hit is free, but the second will splatter like crazy_ , Will morbidly mused as he felt blood stain his cheek. Anthony was still alive, groaning and attempting to orient himself with a disbelieving expression. He clearly had no idea who he was fucking with when he tried to strike some sort of deal with Hannibal. Forlornly, Will realized some of his blood got in his scotch.

“Observe or participate?”

Will was more focused on the way Anthony was clawing at the floor in an attempt to flee than whatever Hannibal was saying. “What?”

“Are you, in this very moment, observing or participating?”

“What did he want from you?” he asked in lieu of answering the question.

“The usual,” he replied, sounding distinctly disappointed. “Money and a position at the museum. Sex.”

Taken aback, Will looked up from Anthony’s struggling form to Hannibal. His blood boiled at the sight of him not watching Anthony, but observing him as casually he would a butterfly fluttering by. There was nothing remotely acceptable about what Hannibal was suggesting and his fury fueled his biting tongue.

“You brought him back here to have sex?”

“I brought him back here to kill him.”

“Under the premise of having sex with him.”

“I informed him that we could discuss the terms of his deal tonight. If he assumed sex would follow, that was his error.”

“You’re a terrible liar when you want to be,” Will chastised as he gave Hannibal a piercing once over. “Your hair is disheveled. Bow tie missing and top button undo. You kissed him.”

Hannibal at least had the decency to look contrite. “It solidified my supposed commitment to the plan and got him back here without a fight.”

“Sealed with a kiss.”

The words felt bitter in his mouth, swirling around like poison sucked from a wound. Anthony was almost at the door now and he was leaving behind a substantial blood trail that would be murder to clean up. Will did not envy how Hannibal would be spending the next several hours.

“And the fact that he looks remarkably like me has no bearing on why you did it?”

“I would be remiss if I were to imply that it didn’t.”

Drinking a swig of his blood-tainted scotch, Will stood from his position against the ledge of one of Hannibal’s drawing desks. There were a myriad of actions he could take right now, but there was only one that would be able to satiate the bloodlust clouding his eyes. He carelessly slid his tumbler across the surface of the desk and walked towards Hannibal’s would-be blackmailer. Anthony’s arm was reaching upwards in an attempt to grab the door handle and Will felt vaguely amused by the futility of the gesture before he leaned down and grabbed him beneath his chin, yanking back with all his strength so his neck snapped with a pleasing _crack_.

A sense of satisfaction filled Will at the sight of Anthony’s head hitting the ground, his neck at an odd angle because of the break. Will felt like he had killed himself in a way, or the old him; the one who thought it was a good idea to try and trick Hannibal. Turning away from the body, he walked towards Hannibal, who looked enchanted by what Will had done. Standing before him, Will stared at Hannibal with an intensity that crackled and fizzed in the air.

“Next time you want something, go for the real thing.”

Hannibal nodded his compliance, but their eyes maintained their connection. As the seconds slinked away, Will could feel the chaotic energy trilling through him wane into something more familiar as Hannibal’s enchantment crest into the thirst of a man long denied water. They’d been here before, time and time again when they had both been hiding behind a veil of who they were in their totality. The brutal, violent parts of them were always known, but their actions never seen for what they were. With the dead body of Anthony Dimmond lying not twenty feet away, there were no veils anymore. Will had made himself known and in doing so, he had exposed Hannibal. Whatever boundaries that had still existed between their minds five minutes ago were now decimated.

Will had never felt more complete in his life.

Placing a hand on Hannibal’s bicep, he let it trail across his chest as he walked around him so he was standing on the Parisian rug. Hannibal spun to face him with all the elegance of a dancer and a look of avid intrigue. Will ran his hands up his torso, cataloguing the way Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat as his hands roamed freely. Once his hands got to his chest, he grabbed the lapels of his jacket in his hands and before Hannibal could figure out what he was doing, he buckled his knees and pulled him down to the floor.

Only in moments of absolute surprise was Hannibal unable to hide his truest instincts. Will affectionately observed that while one hand braced him just above his body, the other cradled Will’s head in a bid to soften the impact. It felt fitting and reflective of who they were as a singularity.

“Will you ever cease to amaze me?” Hannibal intoned with a small smile that was full of awe.

Grabbing Hannibal’s thighs and squeezing the pressure point above the knees, Will smirked when the sensation made Hannibal grind down into him. “Nope.”

Finally – _finally_ – Hannibal bent down to kiss him. It was a delicate thing at first, with Hannibal sealing his lips to his just to enjoy the sensation, to revel in it after having wanted it for so long. But Will was hungry and teeming with energy that needed release. Energy Hannibal had deliberately filled him with for the sole purpose of wanting to dance in its fallout. Will threaded a hand through his loose hair, grabbed a handful, and pulled back to better expose his neck. Hannibal moaned when Will latched onto his neck and bit down, the sensation of his moan traveling through his mouth to resonate through his body. He could feel himself begin to tremor with need and the desire to tear Hannibal apart with his hands and mouth.

Hannibal pulled up and straddled Will’s thighs with a predatory expression Will knew he was returning tenfold, the sight of blood gently running down his neck from a single point in the bite making Will ache for more. Hannibal's steady surgeon’s hands shook as he quickly undid the buttons of Will’s shirt. When the planes of his chest were no longer hidden by silk, Hannibal bent back over him, his hands on his upper chest and pushing into him with his weight. Arching into the touch, Will felt Hannibal’s fingers bend so his nails dug and dragged against his skin. Hannibal slowly trailed his fingers downward and he rocked himself on Will’s dick, the sensations building under Will’s muscles, making them spasm as he pushed up into the friction.

“My remarkable boy,” Hannibal whispered, almost to himself as he unbuckled Will’s pants. “How you respond to my touch.”

Taking Will’s pants and boxers in his hands, Hannibal pulled them off as he crawled down his legs. After Hannibal removed his shoes and socks, Will’s pants and boxers were thrown to the side, leaving him naked aside from his unbuttoned shirt. The thought didn’t even occur to Will that he should be nervous about this new level of exposure. Their minds were already laid bare to each other, so being physically stripped felt more like a natural progression rather than the unexplored territory that it was.

Will obeyed Hannibal’s silent order to open his legs when he smacked the side of his knee. Lifting himself up on his bent arms, Will watched as Hannibal maneuvered himself between his legs, but rather than settling down, he lifting Will’s legs onto his shoulders so they wrapped around his head. Seeing Hannibal like that, his hair falling messily across his forehead as he smirked at him devilishly because he _knew_   what it was doing to him, made Will that much harder and desperate. By the time Hannibal finally took him in his mouth, he was too far gone to care about what kind of noise he emitted.

Collapsing onto his back, Will allowed the sensations to flow through him unhindered, overwhelming him with their force over his body and mind. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, so much more powerful and transformative than any individual sexual experience had been before. The wet slide of Hannibal’s lips over him and the warm suction of his mouth curled his toes and his legs tightened around his head. Looking at him, he appeared to be enjoying it as much as Will; cheeks flushed, hands tightly clinching Will’s hips, mouth moving with purpose. Hannibal opened his eyes, dilated pupils clouding over whatever color they carried otherwise, and the connection made them moan in tandem. Will shook as that moan vibrated through his dick and up his body and he could feel his orgasm building deep inside.

Scrambling hands attempted to find purchase on the rug he was lying on, but Will could find nothing to hold onto. Instinctively knowing what he was trying to do, Hannibal sunk his nails into Will’s sides and dragged down, silently giving him a clue. Will took the hint and moved his hands towards Hannibal’s head, only gripping fistfuls of his hair when he nudged his hands with his head as he moved his mouth quicker over him.

Impending orgasm swept over Will as he trembled and his breaths came in shorter puffs. He was so close, the precipice not too far away, when Hannibal unexpectedly widened his mouth on an upward pull and ghosted his teeth along the underside of his dick. The feeling was so delicious and so _Hannibal_ , Will came with a choked scream, his legs and hands clamping down leaving Hannibal with no way to pull off if he were so inclined. The way he gently swallowed and sucked on Will as he came down let him know that Hannibal probably liked it that way.

Sighing in a way the only truly sated can, Will unwound himself from around Hannibal and sat up, the movement making him feel almost sore from being so relaxed. His head swam as he locked his hands around Hannibal’s neck and kissed him slowly, the taste of himself on his tongue. Will kissed him with every bit of affection he felt for him in appreciation of where they now were with each other. It felt incredible to be on even ground with him for once.

Pulling away from the kiss after minutes of worship, Will noticed blood on his right arm and belatedly a wet feeling across a portion of his back. That’s when he remembered there was a dead body a few feet away and that he’d been the one to kill him. The memories did nothing to drown out his ecstasy.

“You have a hell of a time ahead of you.”

“Yes, I do.”

Will smiled at Hannibal and how he hadn’t paid the body a second glance. Reaching down, he grabbed Hannibal through his pants and thrilled at the way he pushed into his hand and groaned in need.

“Come to me when you’re done. I’ll take care of you.”

_

That’s when the vision abruptly broke and Will Graham found himself sprawled across the steps of the Norman Chapel, crime scene photos spilled across the floor and Inspector Pazzi giving him a curious expression as walked towards him. Will could feel the sweat on his forehead trailing down the sides of his face and his hands shake. He was also embarrassingly hard, to the point where his jeans were uncomfortably tight and he could feel the confusion in his blood, as if it didn’t know what direction to go in anymore.

“He let you know him,” Pazzi bellowed into the church, as if he were preaching to a full congregation. “He sent you his heart. Where has he gone now?”

Will struggled to come down from whatever mental high he’d achieved through his vision of him and Hannibal happily murdering Anthony Dimmond before getting the best oral of his life. His legs were as wobbly as a colts when he stood and tried to regain his bearings. Pazzi’s loud presence and his own discombobulated thoughts tumbled and spun together as he tried to formulate an answer. He walked under the crime scene tape and towards the catacombs.

There was a feeling in his gut, separate from the bedlam of his arousal and irritation with Pazzi, that made him freeze at the staircase leading down to the catacombs. He couldn’t recall there being light emanating from the crack beneath the doors when he first arrived. A flood of blood flowed from the crack, the bitter dregs of his empathy telling him in the only way it knew that he and Pazzi weren’t alone. In fact, Will was now in good company.

“He hasn’t gone anywhere,” he smiled, walking down the steps. “He’s still here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dark!Will actively choosing Hannibal, "remarkable boy," murder as foreplay, happy ending, AU (I think this is sorta an AU so yeah), reunion story. I tried to hit a little bit of everything so I REALLY hope this worked!
> 
> I think my smut skills are improving NICE
> 
> If you loved it or hated it, let me know here in the comments or at my Tumblr, [mycroft-silently-judges-you](http://mycroft-silently-judges-you.tumblr.com)!!! Thank you! <3
> 
> COMPANION GIFSET IS [HERE](http://mycroft-silently-judges-you.tumblr.com/post/137426097753/the-real-thing-when-hannibal-returns-home-with)


End file.
